Tobirama Senju
Tobirama Senju (千手扉間, Senju Tobirama) was the'Second Hokage' (二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage; Literally meaning "Second Fire Shadow") ofKonohagakure. He hails from the Senju clan, who, along with the Uchiha clan, founded the first shinobi village: Konoha. During his reign, Tobirama was accredited as the Hokage that developed the village's organisational system and infrastructure. Background Tobirama was a member of the Senju clan and along with his older brother Hashirama, both they, and their younger brothers Kawarama, and Itama were the sons of Butsuma Senju. As a child, Tobirama grew up in the Warring States Period where he became a shinobi of his clan. One day, he attended the burial of Kawarama, and several other of his clansmen alongside his father and siblings. Hashirama later ended up in an altercation with his father about the senseless killing of innocent children. This led to his father almost striking him again, but Tobirama intervened. Later, as the three siblings met up, they spoke of peace for the future and Tobirama stated his opinion about ending the conflict by giving the shinobi a code of conduct to stop the endless killing. He later admonished Itama for his way of thinking which sounded a great deal like the way the adults thought. Some time later, Itama was killed on the battlefield.[2] Some time after this, Tobirama was tasked by his father to find out where Hashirama was disappearing to. When Hashirama returned from one of these extended leaves of absence, Tobirama confronted him, informing him that their father requested to speak with him. When Hashirama questioned how Butsuma knew that he was meeting with Madara, Tobirama pointed out that he had tracked him down using his sensoryabilities, which were far superior to that of Hashirama. He would later accompany his father to where Hashirama met up with Madara; here they were confronted by Tajima and Izuna Uchiha, the latter of whom Tobirama acknowledged by name. As Tobirama and Izuna clashed, unbeknownst to Tobirama, Tajima prepared to land a would-be fatal attack on him, which was deflected by Hashirama who returned to the battlefield. Shocked by this, the two sides reached an impasse, and Tobirama listened on as Madara turned down Hashirama's offer to broker peace between the two sides. He later watched on shocked when Madara manifested his Sharingan. The two sides would part ways from this altercation without any bloodshed. As time went by and the battles between the two clans continued, on one of these occasions, Tobirama was able to mortally wound Izuna, forcing Madara to retreat from the battlefield with his wounded brother. The next time the Senju brothers encountered Madara again, he informed them that Izuna had succumbed to his injuries and had left him his eyes to continue protecting the clan. Despite revealing that he had acquired the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Madara was still defeated. As Tobirama was about to deliver the final blow, he was stopped by his brother who still wanted to seek peace. However, the jaded Uchiha noted that the price Hashirama had to pay for the Uchiha to regain his trust was either that Hashirama had to kill himself, or his brother. Decrying Madara as a crazed person, Tobirama questioned whether or not his brother intended to kill him. However, Tobirama was shocked when Hashirama — fully intent on going through with this — prepared to kill himself, but not before telling everyone present to swear that the feud between Senju and Uchiha would end. Though the act was stopped by Madara, and Tobirama later watched on as, Hashirama struck a peace treaty with the Uchiha and its then-leader Madara Uchiha and with Konohagakure's creation following soon after.[5], Tobirama never became any less wary of Madara for his actions, and the other Uchiha by extension. After retrieving his brother from what would become the Hokage Monument — notably sparing no word of greeting for, nor even acknowledging Madara — and hearing of the position of Hokage and his brother's intent to give it to the Uchiha, Tobirama noted that Hashirama could not arbitrarily make unilateral decisions like their father had, and that things had to be discussed and agreements reached through democracy. However, during their conversation where the topic of the impending threat of the Uchiha was broached by Tobirama, Hashirama noted that he felt as though they were being watched, but Tobirama noted that as he was not moulding chakra at the moment, he had not sensed anything. When Hashirama, who was appointed the First Hokage, died, Tobirama was appointed as the Second Hokage.[7] During his reign he was primarily responsible for establishing Konoha's organisational system. He established various organisations such as the Academy, the ANBU, the Chūnin Exams and the Konoha Military Police Force,[1]the latter of which he created as a sign of trust towards the Uchiha who made up the majority of that organisation. The Uchiha, however, would come to believe that this was just an elaborate way to ostracise them from the village, and its government.[8] At some point during his era, he and the Second Raikage met to form a formal alliance between Kumogakure and Konohagakure; however, Kinkaku and Ginkaku, Kumo's Gold and Silver Brothers, attempted a coup d’etat against them. Tobirama was able to survive in that coup, but it left him near death during the fiasco. He also trained a three-man team of his own, which consisted ofHiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane.[10] In the anime, another one of his students was Kosuke Maruboshi. On one mission during the First Shinobi World War, on which Team Tobirama performed with Danzō Shimura, Kagami Uchiha and Torifu Akimichi, they found themselves surrounded by twenty elite Kumo ninja known as the Kinkaku Force. Tobirama then realised that the only way any of them could escape alive was for one of them to be a decoy and sacrifice themselves; therefore having faith that he had trained his students well, he chose to sacrifice himself after he selected his prized student Hiruzen for the position of Third Hokage. Homura and Koharu would later become Hiruzen's advisers. After giving the title of Hokage to Hiruzen, Tobirama went off to fight the enemies where he presumeably died a noble death. Abilities As the Second Hokage, Tobirama was an immensely powerful shinobi and was hailed as one of the most powerful shinobi of his era.[28] His power was such that he was able to defeat and ultimately kill Izuna Uchiha,[29] who was noted to be as powerful as his older brother. Danzō even noted in his time as Hokage, there was no shinobi who could match his prowess. Stamina and Life Force Due to his Senju heritage, Tobirama inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as powerful physical energy. Likewise, his chakra was also shown to be remarkably strong as he was able to crack a wall by simply placing his hand on it and releasing his chakra through it.[31] He was also able to resist the control of Orochimaru's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, until the latter used Hashirama's DNA to strengthen the control. Sensory Perception Aside from his battle prowess, Tobirama was also a very giftedsensor ninja since childhood. By simply touching the ground with his index finger, he could detect the presence and number of enemy shinobi.[33] He was even able to detect Madara Uchiha's chakra on a battlefield countries away.[34] His sensory skills were so refined and accurate that he could distinguish between different chakra signatures by clan, as upon sensing Karin, he determined she was anUzumaki.[35] He was also able to notice how Orochimaru's new bodywas made almost entirely of Hashirama's cells.[36] He could use his abilities, along with his tracking skills, in order to follow a target undetected.[37] Ninjutsu Edit A man of great intellect, during his lifetime Tobirama has been credited to creating such techniques such as the Flying Thunder God Technique[38], and the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnationtechnique;[39] however, with the latter, some time after its creation he labelled it as a kinjutsu.[40]He did however gain enough renown with this technique that those who were reincarnated with the technique from his generation immediately thought it was his doing.[41][42] Along with this technique he created a fighting style to accompany it which could be described as Kamikaze in nature,[43] where due to the immortal body of the reincarnated person, techniques that generally could not be used either at close-range or at all become possible. One such technique is the Mutually Multiplicating Explosive Tags, which creates a near-infinite chain of explosions on a target. Space–Time Ninjutsu Tobirama was also very skilled in the use of Space–Time Ninjutsu. He was able to use the Flying Thunder God Technique with such skill that Minato Namikaze was shocked when he realised that Tobi was more adept at the use of Space–Time Ninjutsu than both Tobirama and himself.[45][46] Tobirama's use of this technique involves a unique seal of his own which he uses to mark places or targets he wished to teleport to and was fast enough to deflect one of Obito Uchiha's orbs before it expanded.[47] Stemming from his use of this technique, Tobirama could also use the Flying Thunder God Slash, which incorporated the use of kenjutsu and a sword to teleport to a target instantly and inflict a devastating wound to the enemy in a single blow.[4] Tobirama is also capable of transporting himself, and multiple people at one time.[48] Another one of these derived techniques is the Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique which allows him to switch places at any point in time with another Flying Thunder God Technique user that he has marked. This technique's use was demonstrated with his fellow practitioner Minato Namikaze and together, they were able to land a surprise attack on the jinchūriki. Nature Transformation Tobirama was primarily known for his legendary mastery of Water Release. He could use the Water Release: Water Encampment Wall in an area that lacked a pre-existing body of water by spewing water out of his mouth, then use the water produced to follow up with another technique, such as the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, using only a single hand seal to perform the latter.[50] He could further manipulate water by isolating areas within it and evaporating it at will.[51] These, among other reasons, are why he is revered as the greatest known Water Release manipulator in the series.[52] In the anime, it is also shown that he could use the Water Release: Water Colliding Wave to attack and cover a large area with water. In areas with water, he could move and stay underwater for a considerable amount of time without detrimental effects. In addition, he could use tendrils of water to grab hold of his target or pull it underwater in order to drown it. He could also launch large pressurised missiles of water which were even capable of destroying a chakra-infused earth wall. Tobirama was a practitioner of kenjutsu since childhood; at one point, he was seen wielding a swordagainst Madara's younger brother, Izuna Uchiha.[4] Tobirama was also able to use the Flying Thunder God Slash technique to mortally wound Izuna on the battlefield, taking the Mangekyō Sharingan-wielding Uchiha by surprise.[4] In the anime, it was said that he wielded the Sword of the Thunder God, a blade with electrical abilities, and he was said to have mastered its use despite the blade's lethal nature. Other Skills Tobirama has also displayed a high amount of physical prowess in the areas of taijutsu, as well as good teamwork and coordination with his elder brother, Hashirama Senju. He has also displayed honed reflexes and a great amount of speed. During Obito's attack after becoming the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, Tobirama was able to not only react to it, plastering the young man with explosive tags for an attack of his own,[54] but he was also able to place his Flying Thunder God Technique seal on him without him noticing.[55] In the anime, it was shown that he was also a powerful genjutsu user, able to shroud the area in darkness that even the Third Hokage couldn't dispel.[56] He is also adept at using barrier ninjutsu, capable of erecting a Kage-calibre barrier powerful enough to trap the Ten-Tails.[57] Tobirama is also capable of using the Shadow Clone Technique.